Lustful Butler
by Spider Butler
Summary: The Phantomhive's are visiting the Trancy manor, drinks and food were served accordingly and the head butler was dismissed. Out of boredom, the butler of Phantomhive requested to help Claude with chores around the house. Bide time for his master with the Trancy boy. What is to happen to our beloved butler with the spider? This contains yaoi, read at your own risk. Claude/Seba
1. Chapter 1

Running water, press on the handle and now the water is off. Clacking of glass, dishes being set out to dry as hands move on to wash more. These hands appear to be rather large, veins clear as day are able to be told from under the pale flesh. On these hands there are black fingernails and on what seems to be the left, a pentagram slowly takes it's shape. It is orange and yellow. Lines from the indentions of the star within the circle lead to the circle's edge. That is the design of this devil's star. The right hand was blank, free of any mark.

Slowly the job these hands were preforming came to a halt as a voice called to the owner of them. "Claude, we have company," the soft voice of a British adolescence was heard. Though this voice held a superiority to it, it held mockery. A playful tone was used to describe how this male voice sounded further. The head of this man named Claude lifted slightly and turned to look at the blonde boy that spoke not that long ago. The owner of that voice that was heard.

Golden eyes stared upon the boy, silent as for now, then finally he spoke; "Company?" was all the man said in his own soft voice. But this was a grown man, do not mistake. The blonde nodded and smiled at the man that was currently washing up as it was his job was to do. Part of it anyway.

"I want you to make some refreshments for our guests, understood? Certainly you will be shocked to see who's here, I know I was," the boy gave a laugh with this and looked at the taller man with a smirk. A knotted brow of the older man twitched in question at the small boy in question as to who these people were but the boy giggled a little before running off out of the kitchen again. Upon his leaving, the pentagram on the left hand of this man faded away.

The owner of this hand stared after the boy that had just ran out the door then looked back to what he was doing. He dried the dishes before putting them away then attended to making refreshments as the teenager had asked him to do. Tea and some pie. He stared out behind glasses as his hands worked with what he was doing and he continued to watch as his hands set up a trolley with the finished products on board. The pale hands were soon covered up by white gloves and fingers wrapped around the bar of the trolley, pushing the cart out into the parlor where he could feel the other people accompanying. Though when he got there, he was slightly aghast.

Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive estate, were resting in the parlor. Ciel had a seat beside the blonde boy mentioned before and Sebastian stood off to his master's side as per usual.. The man only took a moment with that slight shock expression and he continued to walk, pushing the trolley forward and in front of the guests and the blonde boy.

"The tea that is served for the refreshments is Asame tea and sided with it is a cherry pie," he spoke in a slight monotonous voice and started to hand out what he had to offer. "I thought it would have been a nice touch for that. My highness does rather like this mix," he continued on and the blonde glared slightly at him before looking the the butler that spoke next. "It seems like an odd mix of things if you want my opinion," Sebastian said this then looked off for a moment while his master sampled at the food and drink he was given. "I think it is good," Ciel said and pulled a piece of pie off the golden silverware he was using to eat. Claude simply watched the three of them before looking to his master, the blonde boy, who then addressed him.

"You may go back to your duties now, Claude. I'm sure we'll be fine," he said with a wave of his hand. The man, Claude, butler of this estate, the Trancy manor, bowed to his master then took leave. "Yes, your highness," he says as he bowed. He walked down the corridor that was the closest to them to resume his daily duties, with his master distracted with their guests, maybe he could actually get things done without any disruption. Just the tiniest of smiles came to that seemingly frozen face, pleased with that idea. It would be a good thing to be done. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening the first door to his right and checking inside to see if anything was out of place.

In the parlor, Ciel and Claude's master were making idle talk with one another as the butler of Ciel stood there quietly, not getting involved in their conversation. Sebastian reached into a pocket of his tailcoat and checked the time, blinking blankly at the pocket watch. His head turned toward the children beside him and he cleared his throat, catching their attentions. "Pardon me, but may I go visit with Claude for a bit?" he asked and both of the children looked a little shocked that he would ask such a thing. But soon enough, Alois, the head of this estate that Sebastian and his master were occupying shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him. "I don't see why not, he needs to be more social anyway," he spoke with a mocking tone and crossed his arms over his chest while tossing a leg over the other. "I suppose you can, nothing of importance is happening as of now, so you may go. Just don't get yourself into trouble," Ciel, his master said.

Sebastian smirked with his maser's words. 'Don't get in trouble,' that's a laugh. "When have I been known to cause trouble, my lord?" the butler questioned and Ciel glared at him which caused the man in black to chuckle just softly before bowing a little. "I'll be back soon enough. Excuse me," he dismissed himself and headed off in the direction he could feel Claude in. He paused however at a different room and went inside, quietly closing it behind him. Currently they were in the servant quarters, he only knew this by the rooms. The man walked over toward the bed that lay up against the wall in the middle of the room and then sat on the mattress, soft squeaking under his weight for it.

What exactly was he doing in here? He was thinking of a way to distract the other butler. His master had plans to have the head of Trancy take him about the house to investigate it and him as well. Sebastian clenched up his fists slightly, mentally hitting himself for not thinking of a plan while he stood there with his master, or while his master's plans were thought up. Nothing seemed to have been coming to mind as of yet. Though... He paused when he heard a soft, "Nn.. Ah..." from the next room over. His brows drew together in confusion but other sounds could be heard as well.

Curiosity got the better of the butler and he stood up, walking out of the room. He wanted to know what exactly that sound was. He could tell the other butler was in the next room, but why was he making those noises? It sounded as though he were having intimate relations with someone, but only his noises were heard. Sebastian paused outside the door, listening to those noises of pleasure he heard within the room and he shivered slightly, bringing sensations down below.

Wait- Why was he getting bothered over this? He bit his lip, he wanted to move away from the door to prove to himself that he didn't find the other butler's noises alluring, but it wasn't working. He couldn't pull himself away from the door, he even found himself reaching for the knob. He wanted to know what exactly the other man was doing in there, he knew it was a self done pact ion since he couldn't feel anyone else in the room. The soft sound of skin hitting skin could be heard inside and Sebastian found himself licking his lips and a hand reach to the forming bulge in his pants. Tiny shivers of pleasure made their way down his back and settled in his crotch, building up tightness within his confines.

The last straw that had him coming in the room is the call of his name. His name came from the other butler's lips. In a moaning breathy way. Sebastian shoved the door open and walked inside, causing a startled gasp to come from the other butler who then tried to cover himself up. Tried to cover his obvious arousal. A grin grew on the demon at the door's face and he closed it behind him, watching as the other butler backed up into the headboard of the bed. The sight was alluring, he looked submissive at this point... A little scared maybe? But soo wanting. Lust was obviously written on his face. An odd look for such a stony composure any other time.

"My name was called?" Sebastian questioned the other butler, watching as the golden eyes of the other man wandered his form to land on his crotch. Sebastian knew full well that he was sporting a bulge within his pants. He wouldn't deny this fact now either. Now being as to say that he wouldn't say it wasn't there sense he actually came in the room and confronted the other man. Maybe he would if the other was coming onto him and caused it. Sebastian had intentions of taking advantage of this situation. He stepped forward, giving a small sway of his hips to entice the other demon further with his body. It seemed to have worked as well. The other made a face and a soft sound that accompanied it, signaling that his erection twitched against the pillow he currently had to cover it. Causing unintentional rubbing of the sensitive reproductive organ.

A sadistic chuckle rang past the demon's lips as he got closer to where the other butler resided. "Claude, I have a proposition to make. How about we forget our duties as butlers for the time being and help each other out of our... Predicaments?" he offered, the other butler staring at him in slight shock with the suggestion. Sebastian shifted slightly when not receiving and answer right away, but he waited. Claude eventually tossed the pillow he had off to the side and nodded a little bit. "How is this to be done...? I want you, Michaelis," the taller demon said this and a tiny blush came to Sebastian's cheeks with his words.

"Well..." Sebastian began, taking in the form of the butler. His erection was sticking out of his pants, but other than that, he was fully clothed with the exception of a missing glove. The demon stared at the other's member for a while before stepping forward, reaching a hand out and wrapping it around the stiff, impressively sized flesh. He gave a few short pumps with his gloved hand, causing a moan or two from the man he was touching. This only made Sebastian chuckle then he looked to the other's face, smirking sadistically at him. "I'm not certain, do you have any ideas, dear Claude?" he questioned the other, leaning closer to his face. "Do you like the sound of that, my pet? Having such names being used for you?" he teased while stroking him once again.

Lusty moans slipped through Claude's lips while Sebastian messed with his tool and he closed an eye, listening to those words come from the other demon's lips. He shuddered at his name calls, actually taking pleasure in being called 'pet' and 'dear'. Never did he think he would actually hear those words come from Sebastian's mouth especially so being used on him. Never did he think that Sebastian would even touch him this way. It all felt so odd to him but so good at the same time. He panted softly and reached for the the other butler.

"I believe I do have an idea or two, Sebastian dearest," he teased slightly back at the other which caused a slight disgusted face to come to the other demon's face. That only made Claude smirk at him and and he moved closer to the other, licking his cheek. "I've already have had a head start, so stop touching me and let me suck you off. After that we'll have a little round as to who will get to dominate the other. Put it inside, I mean of course. Sound good to you?" he asked. Sebastian looked in slight shock but soon enough smirked, pulling his hand away.

"Alright then, sounds like an idea," he says this and began undoing his own pants and soon enough had his half hard arousal out of his pants while Claude got in a better position upon the bed. He was on his hands and knees and he crawled closer, lickings his lips in anticipation. Sebastian aligned the slightly wilted flesh with Claude's mouth which soon enough opened up and out slithered a inhumanly long tongue. If he had to guess, he would say it to be about 5 inches past his chin in the system America uses.

That long, soft and wet flesh licked at his tip which caused the younger demon to shudder and bite onto his lip. Just that feeling alone caused a spike of pleasure to run up his back. He watched as the flexible, pink muscle wrap around the growing erection. He could feel it twist around him, Sebastian held back a moan of pleasure, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips a little even though it did nothing really except push the head against the other demon's slightly parted lips and move his tongue back a bit.

Soon enough, the flesh between Sebastian's legs was stiff and standing on end which made the other butler start to stroke him with his tongue. His thighs shook only slightly as he held back noises. He didn't want the other to hear him call for him. To let the other know his actions were pleasing him any further than how his member responded to him or his involuntary rocking.

Slowly, the older of the two demons inched forward, constricting his tongue around Sebastian's girth which actually got a small gasp from him. Still, Claude moved and took the head of the other's member into his mouth, sucking on that spot while his tongue still twisted and turned around the shaft outside of the cavern like a snake. The thing almost wrapped around the other two times but came to be short of doing so. Sebastian found the muscle to be quite impressive, just like the tool between the other butler's legs. But his tongue was so talented, or to say, his mouth was. It and the tongue were offering him great pleasure.

The younger demon pulled off his glove with his teeth and set it off to the side and set said hand on top of the other's head, weaving fingers through the ebony locks. His grip tightened in the soft hair as the owner of it slowly worked his way down his shaft. Golden eyes slowly opened and looked at the other butler, watching as the man he was performing on shudder in pleasure, resisting the urge to ram himself inside his mouth. A bit of a grin came to Claude's face and his hands reached forward, resting on his thighs as his mouth continued to gradually engulf that hard meat. Sucking on it heartily when finally he hilted against the other's crotch.

By now, Sebastian was a panting mess, holding in his moans, still trying so hard not to let himself go, to sink where he thought the other wanted him to. To moan for him. He wasn't going to do that unless he was beaten in their fight for dominance over the other in bed. "Cl-Claude...?" Sebastian asked in a slightly shaky voice which caused the other demon that was currently bobbing his head on the invading member in his mouth to look up at him questioningly.

"I... Have another idea," he hissed softly and pulled himself away from the other demon with an audible pop. That caused a disappointed groan to pass the once dick suckling butler. He looked up at him, waiting for him to present his idea. "That... Little fight we are going to have to assert bedroom dominance for now... How about we make the challenge whoever cums first gets to dominate?" he suggests and placed hands on his shoulders, pushing on him.

Willingly, Claude laid back for the other and allowed him to crawl on top of him and turn himself around. He looked down at the other and aligned his crotch with the other man's face whose tongue flitted out and wrapped around him again, stroking that flesh. Sebastian gasped just softly and restrained himself from thrusting into that mouth of his and instead looked to the member he was to be pleasuring. He swallowed before letting his own tongue come out of his mouth and lick the tip of that impressive maleness the other had equipped to him.

A moan moved into Sebastian's crotch which caused vibrations against his own meat. It actually made him let out a tiny bit of a moan as he still tried to hold himself back. Claude didn't really like the idea of him holding him self so, he started a soft hum to cause constant vibrations which had the other writhing and bucking his hips a little. Claude opened his mouth enough to allow the other to thrust into it and applied a sucking notion to give him a better feel. To make him feel like he were thrusting into a hole worthy of fucking. He could hear the other's light moans below but felt as though his own member was being neglected and thrusted his own hips up, rubbing his erection against the other butler's face which immediately got a reaction.

A tongue licked up the side of his dick and gave small kisses to it while the ungloved hand, the left, gently cradled the other side, slowly rubbing it as he sucked on the other. Sebastian's hips still worked, humping Claude's face in a slight rhythm. It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either, for human terms. In honesty, Claude very much liked his position, having his mouth used in such a way. He was the representation of the sin Gluttony and he was impatiently waiting for the treat he was going to receive from the other butler. He had the utmost confidence that he was going to win this battle, especially with how the other was performing on his own member. Claude knew he was doing a good job and enjoyed it when the other hit back against his throat each time he thrusted inside. The feeling was exquisite and so were the ministrations he was reviewing below, but Sebastian would have to do better if he wanted Claude to get off first.

Claude shuddered slightly, feeling his member suddenly engulfed by Sebastian's mouth. It took him some will power to keep himself from bucking up into his mouth as a reaction. The taller demon a allowed the other to hear his moans of pleasure, they were quiet but obvious. He was certain it was affecting the other, the vibrations they sent to him... Sebastian's thrusting quickened, seeming to have lost himself in pleasure though, it still was rather slow for their standards. Claude's hands moved and gripped onto his hips, massaging them as they thrusted.

Slowly, pants and undergarments were being pulled down, but still those hips moved, never faltering even as he sucked and teased at Claude's own arousal. He wanted the other man to cum first but his own lust was fogging him, he couldn't control himself from humping the other's skilled mouth. That tongue that twisted around him and stroked him while he fucked the other's mouth was driving him crazy. He could feel his limit approaching and he tried to double his efforts on the maleness within his own mouth. The red eyes butler bobbed his head up and down his member faster. He huffed and puffed through his nose, though that just made his own hips most faster as well. His limit was approaching him quickly and he squirmed above the other male, humping at his face rather frantically and moaning into his crotch until finally-

"Mngh... MMNFF!" this was the sound to signal his climax, his hips rocked and quaked with orgasm, shooting himself down into the spider's throat where he could feel the other greedily swallow it down, determined not to let a single drop pass him. This made Sebastian shudder in delight that it was sucked down in such a way. It made him feel like the other worshipped it. Or found it to be delicious after it first hit his tongue.

Shockingly enough, he was still rock hard inside the other demon's mouth and he pulled away from the other demon's crotch and pulled himself away, rolling over onto his back. He panted as Claude sat up and hovered over him and kicked off his pants, along with those black, polished shoes, he even managed to take off the socked in that mess. Accepting what was to come for cumming first, though his legs reluctantly spread open for the other man. He didn't want the other to dominate him, but he would allow it since this was his idea. He lost the bet and now he had to pay the consequences. His mind wandered over to if the other would be able to make it long enough for him to cum a second time while the other dominated him. A smirk came to his face at the thought that he wouldn't and noted Claude's questioning glance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something amusing, Sebastian?" Claude questioned as he took his position between the other male's legs, though he did not start right away and instead moved himself down while lifting the other's legs, bringing his lower back off the bed. Sebastian looked at the other with a slight shocked face but said nothing against what Claude was doing, he didn't really understand right now, but soon came to when the other demon drug that long tongue between his back cheeks. He moaned out softly and leaned his head back, shaking it slightly. "N-nothing... I..." he trailed and shivered as the other repeated his action from before.

The tongue focused on the star of his crack and it twitched in anticipation. Sebastian figured that Claude considered this an invitation by his tongue _plunging_ into the hole. A squawk moved passed his pale lips as the oral muscle stretched him, clenching around it which made a grunt move passed Claude. He shook himself a little and forced himself to relax and allowed the other to continue what he was doing, his invasion of his insides. The tongue inside traversed further in before he pulled it back then proceeded to push it back in.

Like this, he started up a rhythm to wet his insides. To lube it for easier movements for later actions. Claude's tongue corkscrewed inside of Sebastian, which had him moaning quietly and squirming on the bed with his legs suspended in the air as Claude had put them to be. His toes curled up and he gripped at the blankets on the bed at the feeling. He wouldn't allow himself to be too loud, it could cause unwanted attention. Didn't even want to think what his master would say if he found him in bed with the other demon, especially on the receiving end. The thought alone made him nervous and ashamed of his position. But he would have to admit; it felt good.

The tempo of the tongue inside increased and he couldn't help but let out a bit of a loud squeak then a groan when suddenly the tongue was gone. "Nngh... _M-more_.." he moaned, looking down towards the other man, panting softly. "All in due time. Patients, Sebastian," the spider spoke to him. His heartbeat quickened in excitement when the other man set him back in a better position to take him. The demon's breathing heightened as the other crawled up his body and prodded at his back door, which caused Sebastian to spread his legs wider in welcoming. He wanted him, and he made it painfully obvious which made Claude smirk a little bit at his eagerness.

That face, however, made Sebastian's face twist slightly and he wrapped his legs around him, pulling him close to himself, forcing a penetration. Claude's face went to slight shock while Sebastian's head leaned back in a moan as he tried to pull him in further. The spider willingly complied to his mate for now's wishes and pushed forward, plunging into his depths with one fast stroke, the saliva he lubed the hole up with making that easier for him as well as Sebastian forcibly relaxing his muscles and to add to that list, the saliva coating his own erection.

"My... You're bigger in feeling than I thought," huffed Sebastian, who then licked his lips, rocking his hips a little, causing unintentional tightening of his muscles as a reaction to the other demon's dick feeling around his walls. This just made him moan and twitch slightly under his own movements. Though... Claude wasn't having any of that right now and soon pulled his hips back, which caused Sebastian to groan in disappointment but that soon changed into a moan as Claude thrusted back inside of him. What really drove him was that the erection brushed over that special place inside, that would be why his moan was as loud as it was. "Uhng... Claude.. Can you do that again?" he moaned and looked at the other man with half lidded eyes.

"Hn..? Of course, I intend to fuck you raw, Sebastian," the older demon glared down at him and pulled back once again, repeating his action from before. He slowly came to a calm rhythm, which rather quickly turned into a hard pounding which had the younger butler moaning aloud. Sebastian's arms moved around the other butler and clawed at him, his legs tightening up around him as well. Repetitively his spot was stroked over and it made the knot growing in his stomach tighten every time it was passed over and prodded. "Guh... More, Claude..!" Sebastian moaned a lusty, pleasured mess below the other. Claude grunted but complied, his hips causing him to piston inside the other man.

Claude thrusted as he preformed his act upon the other butler, to actually have a warm, wet hole to put the monster inside was better than his hand. Much more pleasing. Not to mention it was Sebastian of all people. Sebastian for bloody sake. Claude could have sworn the other man hated his guts, but yet here they were, copulating in his room.

A gasp passed Claude's lips as he was suddenly knocked over onto his back, Sebastian immediately crawling back onto him impaling himself on his tool once again. Claude looked up at him in shock, hands were placed on his chest and tore open the front of his butler attire and then felt on his chest as the riding took place. "Nngh.. You looked distracted. Look at me. I want you to focus on me, Claude," Sebastian panted and moaned, giving himself a rough ride. "A-ah... Such... Such a lovely body, Claude," he moaned.

The older demon watched as the other butler rode on top of him, watching as he gave himself one hell of a time on that stiff flesh. The man was drooling and moaning pathetically and desperately as if though he were trying to catch his breath but couldn't stop the pleasure from forcing air out of his lungs. Claude wasn't quite certain if this was the movements of a deep lover or the movements of a man desperate for an orgasm. An incubus deprived of sex perhaps? Sebastian was vigorous and mean towards his own body while doing this to himself.

Claude allowed him to ride on like this however and enjoyed every moment of it, giving a few soft moans and groans here and there as the other man hilted himself over and over again. "Nn- A-ah... So.. So good," Sebastian called gripping onto the ruined tops of Claude's butler attire as he went on, leaning his head back.

A squeal passed the moaning, bouncing demon as he was knocked back onto his back again, but was glad to instantly resume their fuck, being rammed into rather hard and with quick motions. Sebastian had completely lost himself and was moaning like a wanton whore. The bed creaked wildly under the two of them that Claude had the sinking feeling it might break under their efforts, but he didn't stop. He couldn't, nor did he want to. He could feel his orgasm creeping around him, slowly making it's knot in his stomach, soon to beg to be released into the other demon's hole.

"Cl-Claude...! I'm... I'm going to cum..!" Sebastian squawked and writhed slightly under the other man. Claude hissed softly down at him and leaned closer to his face. "You can't yet, I'm almost there... Just a little longer," he growled lowly into his ear, which made Sebastian shudder and hard not to cum on the spot. Those threatening words almost had him shooting, but he managed to keep himself down and tried to hold himself as his lover for the moment was bringing himself to climax.

A few more minutes of moaning and skin slapping against skin a low groan passed the spider's lips, giving signal of his climax. Another passed him, longer this time as he did finally hit his climax, filling the other man up with his orgasmic fluids. This caused a chain reaction with Sebastian who soon let himself loose, spraying white on both Claude's stomach and chest and his own uniform top.

The two of them laid there panting for a bit, Sebastian allowing his legs to drop from around the spider, but kept his arms around him a bit tightly. He didn't want to let him go and he was afraid if he did the other would pull away from him right then. Why he felt like this, he didn't quite understand... Maybe a useless emotion coming over him from after sex. He's had the issue before with others, but this one was particularly strong.

His mind was still a bit fuddled, but he slowly came to clearer thoughts. The raven opened his eyes and looked towards the spider onto of him who was looking back at him all the same. Sebastian didn't know what came over him, but suddenly, he leaned up and kissed the other demon. This gained a surprised gasp from Claude, but he accepted it nonetheless.

This kiss became heated quite fast, hands moving to touch each other sensually, feeling each other up in attempts to turn the other on again. Though, Sebastian knew full well he hadn't had to, he could feel that Claude still had a hard on inside of him. The raven pulled back first and smirked up at the demon. "You want another round? I haven't fully helped you out of your problem... Do you want to fuck some more? I'm up for it," he baited. In honesty, he actually did want more, he wanted the other to mess him up.

"Yes... I want more," Claude responds and rocks his hips so little, feeling the other demon clench around him with a moan as he rubbed over that place. "I owe it to you..." Sebastian replied and Claude nodded slightly with this. "How about we change positions?" the spider suggests and pulls out of the other man. Sebastian squeaked when he pulled out and looked up at him while shuddering slightly now that the spider's fluid leaked out of him.

"You don't mean that I-" he's cut off. "No... Just turn over on your hands and knees," Claude instructed. Sebastian blinked but nodded momentarily afterward, moving onto his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder to see the other man mount him, taking hold of his hips and poking at his star with his member. The raven shuddered and lowered his chest to the bed, feeling tingles of pleasure run down hid back to settle in his crotch, stiffening the member that wilted not all that long ago.

"Like animals, huh...?" he looked over his shoulder at the other demon with a smirk on his face. "Oh, indeed. It'll feel good anyway, won't it?" Claude asked and pushed, penetrating the raven once again, causing a speak to pass his lips. "J-just shove it in there," he suggested and wiggled his bottom slightly for the older male. The spider tightened his grip on the other's hips, stopping them from moving then thrusted forward, stuffing his insides as he was requested. This got a loud moan from him and twitched slightly as he adjusted to the size once again. "So big, Claude..." he huffed.

Claude smirked at his comment and moved his hips, thrusting that large thing inside him over and over again, rubbing his insides harshly. The raven fleetingly squirmed beneath the spider, moaning pitifully. The harshness of his thrusts had him hard all over again. Sebastian was known to like rough treatment, and this was no exception. He loved it, and he wanted more. Sebastian found himself moving his own hips back against the other, keeping in beat with him, making the spider's thrusting harder on himself. If he were to be watching himself with a clear mind, he would find this sight to be off, shameful. He was being dominated and his lusty body was shamelessly begging more out of the demon dominating him.

It would be a lie though to say he wouldn't find the sight to be alluring. He would eventually come to terms that he enjoys switching up his positions. If he were to think on it, only a select few people he would accept to dominate him. Of course after a little battle for dominance... Scarce few people. And Claude was a definite.

The raven clutched at the sheets below him, holding them tightly within his hands. His outed boggled mind had him moaning out shamelessly, taking massive pleasure in being treated this way. "Uhn... Ah!" he moaned, muffled by the bed. He hissed softly and looked looked back towards him, soft grunts passing the other demon as he rammed into him. The bed rocked and hit against the wall several times and then suddenly... The bed dropped, broke under at heir efforts. It caused a surprised gasp to pass both of them but still Claude continued. The shock only lasted a few moments before the two of them lost themselves again.

Sebastian's breathing was ragged, Claude was going yo town on him, Sebastian felt as though he was going to break. It felt so good, but... It was so... Laboring. His member kept hitting over those bundle of nerves inside of him, driving him into a frenzy. "Nngh.. So good," Sebastian moaned, "Claude, more!" The voice was demanding and Claude obliged him, throwing his weight within his thrusts. Sebastian's face was pushed into the bed many a time, but he was not bothered by this. His body was tingling in need, a third orgasm working it's way to him and soon... Claude came.

He continued to ride through it though, thrusting with the same intensity as he came, which soon had Sebastian cumming again as well. The raven shot out onto the spider's bed, coating the dark sheets with strings of white fluid. Sebastian gripped on the bed as Claude slowly came to a stop. The spider leaning over the other demon now, the lower half of his face buried in the back of his shoulder, panting onto his skin. The two of them were slowly coming down from their high and once calm enough, Claude pulled out of Sebastian and stood up from the mattress that now lay on the floor. He let out a small sigh before walking over to a nightstand set in the room, holding a pitcher of water.

Sebastian still laid there in that position, feeling the essence of the other man leak out of him and crawl down his thighs. Those red eyes were staring at nothing in particular, and his mind was a blank as of right now, nothing seemed to making it's way to him. He stared at the door leading out of the room silently but his panting until he suddenly felt something cold and wet bing drug up his thighs. His eyes widened and he lifted his chest from the bed, looking back at the other demon. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Cleaning you, I'm certain you don't want to have this on you when you go out there, correct? And for your top... We can take care of that easily enough, or you can simply borrow one of mine," he explained and continued with his cleaning. His golden eyes traveled up and looked the other in his face, seeing a small smirk come to it. "Oh, I see. I'd rather not wear your clothing so... I think I'll take care of my coat myself," he responded and Claude nodded with that. "Right. I understand," he looked away from him and continued to clean up his backside, though his focus was cut from that when the door to his room opened. His head turned toward the door nonchalantly while Sebastian's turned rather quickly.


End file.
